Look alikes
by Dusk12589
Summary: Have you ever looked in the mirror and thought about what you saw. What if the boys look into a mirror or what they thought to be one and it changed who and what they were. R
1. Who are they?

**Chapter 1: Who are they?**

* * *

The rain from the storm danced on the cracked windows. "Good thing we found this place." Toboe said as he turned to face the others. Tsume was standing by another window, Hige was laying on one of the two beds and Kiba was sitting on the other bed with Cheza on his lap.

"If only it had food." Hige complained.

"Is that all you think about porky?" Tsume asked.

"No! I think of other things too!"

"Like what?" The room fell silent as they waited to hear what Hige would say next. "...You know..._stuff_."

"What kind of _stuff_?" Tsume questioned as he turned to face him.

"..."

"Hige?" Kiba asked.

"Boy stuff." Hige said looking away from them.

Both Tsume and Kiba started to laugh as Cheza started to blush. "I don't get it." Toboe said, everyone fell silent again and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Hige, explain." Tsume said turning back to the window.

"Why?! You're the oldest!"

"No, Kiba is the oldest." Both boys then turned to face Kiba, "You tell him."

"Why me?"

"You're the oldest."

"So, Hige said it!"

"Tsume asked!" Hige snapped.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Toboe repeated as he looked back and forth at the talkers, who ignored him.

"You're the one that said stuff! You could have said something else!"

"I'm not the only guy that things of that!"

"No, but your the only one to say it out loud!"

"Think about what?!" Toboe asked.

"GIRLS!" Tsume shouted at him. Everyone stopped and looked at Tsume and Toboe. "Girls?" Toboe asked.

"Yes, all boys think about girls."

"Why?"

"..." Tsume looked over at Kiba and the others.

"Never mind Toboe, you'll understand when you are older." Kiba stated.

Toboe folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip as he looked away from them. "I'm never old enough."

"May we go to bed before any thing else happens?" Cheza asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba said, he waited for Cheza to stand up before he did. "Good night boys."

"Good night Kiba." Toboe cooed back.

Tsume rolled his eyes then pushed Hige off the bed, "This is my spot-" Just then a bolt of lightning scared the sky and was shortly followed by a ear splitting clap of thunder, Toboe quickly ran under Tsume's bed. "What was that?" He asked.

"It's just the storm." Hige said as he looked around the room as thou the sound came from inside.

"Get out from under the bed. You look like a human lap dog." Tsume said when he noticed the brown tail under his bed.

"I'm not a lap dog!" Another bolt followed by a clap forced Hige under the bed next to Toboe.

"You guys are lap dogs." Tsume said as he sat down on the bed.

Kiba let out a small sigh, "Don't kill each other tonight. Please." More thunder rolled over head and caused all the wolves to jump.

"Kiba, I think it's getting closer." Toboe cried.

Cheza let out a small giggle before she started to hum a soft lullaby.

"Don't do that. We're full grown wolves." Tsume said as he stretched, but Cheza ignored him and continued to sing to them.

It wasn't long before all four of the wolves were asleep. She was sitting on the bed with Kiba's head resting on her lap. Toboe and Hige were still under the bed but Hige rolled over onto his back. Tsume also was on his back but he was safe on his own bed. The rest of the night went by with out the boys waking up, but after the loud booms she'd hum to make sure they were still asleep.

xXxXxXx

The next morning Toboe was the first one to wake up, do to him hitting his head on the bed frame when he went to roll over. "Ow." He moaned as he covered the throbbing spot. He peeked out and found Tsume on the floor in-front of him. "Tsume?" He slowly crawled out and looked around, it was obvious that Tsume fell out of bed because the blankets tried to follow him off. Hige was still under the bed, Cheza and Kiba were still on the other bed.

"How did you sleep?" Cheza asked in a soft voice.

"Good, what about you? Did you get any sleep?" He asked as he stretched.

"I don't need to sleep." She stated.

"Oh, yeah." Toboe looked over at the windows and noticed that it was still raining out side, but the lightning and thunder stopped. "When did the storm end?"

"Not long ago." She looked down at Kiba and stoked his fur.

Toboe walked over to the window and peeked out, everything was wet and muddy. "I hate storms."

"Me too." A unfamilier voice stated.

Toboe froze where he stood. "Cheza, I think I'm hearing voices." Toboe said like a scared puppy.

"Oh Toboe, you didn't notice them?"

"Notice who?" Toboe slowly turned around and looked over at the bed and floor next to Cheza and Kiba's bed. "Who are they?" He questioned.

* * *

AN: I really don't know how I got this idea. But I'm glad I got it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd like to say 'sorry about the cliff-hanger'.


	2. Fighting already

**Chapter 2: Fighting already**

AN: Sorry but no, I don't talk about Blue in this story. I may in future chapters but I'm not planing on it. Blue is cool and all but still I don't have her in here.

* * *

"Toboe, these are others, like us." Cheza stated. "They've come to help us find paradise."

"Paradise?" Kiba questioned in his sleep, he slowly sat up and looked around. He noticed all the same things that Toboe noticed at first. "Who?" He asked, he watched Toboe point behind him. Kiba turned and look, he had to do a double take because of the site. "Who...What...When...?" He looked back at Toboe and kept a finger pointing back at the new people.

"I don't know." Toboe said.

Kiba looked back at the five new figures and studied them. "How long have you been there?"

"We've been here sense two this morning." The tallest girl stated.

"Kiba these are-"

"Ow... what happened last night?" Tsume said as he looked around, he noticed he was on the floor looking at Hige. "Toboe, did you push me off?" He asked as he sat up and turned to face them. "...Who are you people?" He asked as he studied them. "Hige," He reached under the bed and pulled Hige out, "wake up."

Hige wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Tsume or Kiba were. He was awake in no time and looked at the new people. "Wow! Girls!" Hige cheered.

"Duh their girls. What else would they be?" Tsume looked back at the girls and started to look them up and down.

"Cheza, who are they?" Kiba asked turning to face her.

"Their my friends. Wolves, this is Kane, Liz, Alice, Kiki, and Sasha." She said as she pointed to each person.

Kane was the only boy in the new group, he had the same red eyes, pale purple hair and kind look in his eyes, he even had the same kind of clothes as Cheza but his clothes weren't girly.

Liz had curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing faded denim shorts and a old white tank-top with a brown jacket over it. Her shoes looked just like Kiba's. She was also the tallest of the girls.

Alice was wearing a yellow jacket that had a hood that covered her light brown hair, and her dress was coal black. Her eyes were a rusty brown color, and looked like Hige's color.

Kiki was the shortest in the group, but her long red dress couldn't hid the lether hiking boots on her feet. It was obvious that she was shy and didn't like the thought of big men (that weren't Kane) were in the same room as her. Her long brown hair was pushed behind her ears and showed off her beautiful golden eyes.

Sasha had her long white hair pulled back in a ponytail, except for two long strands that went down ether side of her face. She was wearing a red tank-top under her short black lether jacket. Her black lether boots came up to her knees and the hem of her skirt was about six inches higher.

The five new figures looked like the five old ones, only the gender was wrong.

"Tsume, look. Girls." Toboe said as he felt his face grow warm. "What do we do?"

"Just stand there and be nice." Tsume said as he eyed Sasha.

"What are you looking at!?" Sasha snapped at Tsume.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Lier!"

"Tsume, why don't you just tell her that you're looking at her?" Toboe asked as he peeked over at Kiki and watched her hide behind Alice.

"Say what?" Sasha asked.

"Toboe shut up if you wish to live." Tsume threatened under his breath, so only the two boys could hear.

"Nothing." Toboe said as he hide behind Hige. "I said nothing."

"Whatever. Why are we here Kane? We don't need help from these..." She stopped to think of a name for the four, "...mutts."

"Who are you calling a mutt?!" Tsume snapped.

"You grandpa!"

"Then what about you grandma?!"

"Grandma?!" Sasha and Tsume took a step closer to each other, all the others could watch the steam coming out of their nostrils. Both of them started to roll up their sleeves as they continued to glare at each other. "Bring it on gramps!"

"Stop calling me that!!!" Tsuma barked.

All the others sighed. "Why must they do that now?" They asked themselves. "Sasha, please stop." "Tsume, you too." Hige, Kiba, Alice, and Liz had to pull the two apart and kept them apart by placing them on other sides of the room and had Toboe and Kiki talk to them.

"She/He will never change." Kiba and Liz said together, they looked at each other then Liz giggled as Kiba started to blush.

"Tsume you really shouldn't fight with the girls." Toboe said to the angry man glaring up at him. "If you tell me what to do again I'll knock your lights out."

"I bet I can knock your lights out faster then you can knock his lights out." Sasha called from the other side of the room.

"Shut up grandma!" Tsume shouted.

"Make me!"

Tsume was about to jump up but Hige and Kiba jumped him first. "Tsume knock it off!"

"Wow, it's a new recored. It didn't even take her five minutes to pick and start a fight with some one new." Alice said.

"Shut it Alice!" Sasha snapped at her.

"Tsume if you can be nice to Sasha for the next twenty minutes then you can fight her another time." Hige said.

Tsume glared up at him then looked over at Sasha, he liked the view of her from down on the floor. "That or I could stay like this." Tsume mumbled.

"What?" Kiba asked.

Tsume stayed quiet.

"You may want to speak louder. It's hard for old men to hear." Sasha teased.

"That's it! Let me up!" Tsume commanded as he tried to fight his way off the floor.

"TSUME STOP!" Toboe begged as he too tried to stop Tsume. Both Kane and Cheza sighed before humming a song together to calm down the fears wolves, it didn't work as fast as they would have liked but it did stop them.

"Good boy." Cheza said as she patted Tsume's head.

Sasha was about to say something but Liz quickly covered her mouth. "Please stop."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading my randomness, I bet you weren't expecting that.


	3. Time to rest

**Chapter 3: Time to rest**

AN: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the people in it, but that would be cool if I did. lol

* * *

"So, where are you guys from?" Hige asked as he studied all the girls. It didn't take them long to solve the problem between Tsume and Sasha, they tied them to chairs and put tape over their mouths.

"We're from the south, about 500 miles." Liz stated.

"500 miles?!" Toboe asked shocked, "That's like forever away! How long have you been traveling?"

"We've been traveling for years. Almost as long as Kiba here."

"How do you know how long I've been traveling?" Kiba asked as he looked from Cheza to Liz, he couldn't decide which one of them looked better then the other.

"Cheza and Kane told us, they can feel or sense, when wolves are on the move." Kiki said as she slid next to Toboe. "You know, you're kinda cute." She giggled as she watched his face turn red.

"Tsuem?" Toboe questioned as he looked back at him. Tsume was still glaring at Sasha, who was glaring back at him. They were in their own world.

"It's okay Toboe," Hige whispered in his ear. "girls say stuff like that all the time. It means she likes you."

"But what do I do?"

"Come on wolves, we need to move." Kane said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"But Kane, can't we rest?" Alice asked as she sat down on the floor by Hige and Toboe. "We've been running all night and most of the day yesterday."

"Please Kane?"

_Wow, girls that can run like us. But they have more guts then me and Toboe, if we asked to rest then the older two would leave us behind. _Hige thought to himself.

Kane looked at all the girls then looked to Cheza. "Is it alright that we rest here?" Almost immediately after he asked, both Tsume and Sasha started to shake their heads.

"It fine with this one." She turned t face Kiba.

Kiba looked at her then at the three girls begging to stay. "Yes, you may rest here." Both Tsume and Sasha sighed and let their heads drop back. They both started to say stuff but the tape muffled it out.

"Thank you Kiba." Liz, Alice and Kiki all ran over to him and gave him a hug, this was something he wasn't use to. Liz even kissed his check, another thing that was new for him. "Y-You're welcome."

"Look Liz. He's blushing." Alice whispered in her ear.

"I know." Both girls giggled.

"Come on girls, we can't stay in here."

"Why?" Kiki asked. She had the same brain power as Toboe too.

"Because Kiki, they're boys and your a girl." Kane tried to explain.

"Please, Kane. We wont hurt them." Toboe begged.

"Toboe, they can't sleep in here with us." Kiba stated.

"But why?"

Tsume started to yell muffled words at him and at the others.

"What?" Hige asked Tsume.

Tsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Then with one swift motion, Hige tore the tape away from his mouth.

"OW! Yousonofa-"

"Tsume there are girls in here!" Kiba snapped.

"So? We still cuss even with Cheza around. Are you saying that she's not a girl?" Even when he was tied up he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Tsume, you have to be nice."

"You didn't answer my question."

Kiba glared at him then looked back at Toboe. "They can't sleep in here."

"But why not? Their wolves like us."

"Toboe, do you really want to know why they can't sleep in the same room as us?" Tsume asked, both Toboe and Kiki plopped down on the floor in-front of him. "Why?" They both asked with the same stupid look on their faces. "It's because when a girl wolf and a boy wolf sleep together-"

"TSUME SHUT UP!!" Everyone else shouted as Kiba and Liz covered his mouth.

"Why? Why?" The two young ones asked eagerly.

"Never mind you two, you'll understand when you're older." Kiba sighed.

_Where have I heard that one before? _Toboe thought as he folded his arms over his chest, just like Kiki.

"Tsume, they are only young pups. They shouldn't know about things like that until they're older." Liz said. "Let's just go to sleep before Tsume does anything stupid." She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her pants.

"Liz, you're full of s*** just like Kiba." Tsume stated. He quickly regreated that, because unlike Kiba, Liz wasn't shy about hitting. She slapped him right up side the face.

"Thank you." Kiba said as he turned for the door. "Good night girls."

Hige and Toboe grabbed Tsume's chair and pulled him out so they could rest. "Come on Kane, Cheza will stay with them."

"Yay, boy party!" Toboe cheered.

"You stupid runt. Boys don't have parties, we have drink offs and manly things like that." Tsume stated.

"But Kiba said I'm not old enough to drink big kid drinks." At the words _big kin drinks _Tsume, Hige and even Kane's heads dropped and had a sweat drop roll down the side.

"Toboe, one of this days I'll show you how to be a _big kid_." Hige said.

"When he's old enough." Kiba called back.

"Kiba, I thought mothers were girls." Tsume teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Say what!

**Chapter 4: Say what?!**

AN: I am answering some of the Qs y'all have for me, I'll do my best to explain it but you'll have to read to find out more. I wish to thank everyone for reading and for leaving the reviews.

* * *

Tsume was standing by the window and picked at the peeling paint. "Why are we still waiting here?" He asked. Kane left the room ten minutes ago to check up on the girls.

"Because we can't leave them." Kiba stated.

"Yes we can, it wouldn't be nice but we can."

"Tsume, I think that Kiki likes me." Toboe said, he just like Hige was in his own world.

"You think or you know?" He thought it was obvious that Kiki liked him.

"I think. I don't know if she does or not, but the way she looks at me makes me think she does." Toboe looked at him. "What do I do?"

"Say 'Hi, I like you, you want to go out?'" Tsume said annoied, he couldn't believe that they were still talking about the girls.

"I can do that?"

Tsume turned and looked at him with a look that said 'how stupid could you be?' "Yes, it's common for the boy to ask a girl out." He stated.

"But I've never done it before."

"So?"

"What if I mess up?"

"How can you?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't worry about it."

Then Hige chose to join the real world. "You know what's funny?"

"You." Tsume said.

"No. The girls and Kane look the way I pictured the way we would have looked if we were the opposite sex." He stated, "What are the chance of me thinking about real people?"

No one said a word as they stared at him. "I'm that short?" Toboe finally asked after a minute of silents.

Both Kiba and Tsume slapped their foreheads. "Yes Toboe, your are that short." Kiba confirmed.

"Why were you pictureing us as girls?" Tsume managed to ask.

"I got board and that night I had a dream of myself surrounded by beautiful girls."

"So you imagined us?" Kiba asked.

"Well yeah, no offense to Cheza but she's not that cute."

"So you imagined us?" Kiba asked again. Yes him and Tsume were scared and scarred. (sorry if your are confuse at this part. I was too)

"I bet you guys have thought about it at lest once." Hige complained.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"I don't like to think of things like that."

"I did." Everyone turned to face Toboe. "But Tsume, you had a shorter skirt."

"SAY WHAT!!! TOBOE I'M GOING TO-" Just then Kane walked back in. "The girls are fine."

"What about him?" Tsume said as he tried to hide his anger. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"What about me?" Kane questioned.

"Nothing, just wolf talk." Kiba said.

"Okay...well, I'm going to get some sun light. Any one want to come?" The long silents told him no. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Take your time." Tsume said as he found his chance to kill Toboe and Hige.

The four wolves waited for Kane to walk out of the room and down the hall before they all turned to face each other. "How do you two wish to die?" Tsume asked.

"I don't want to die." Hige quickly stated.

"I don't care!" He barked as he pulled his knife out. "Anyone that pictures me as a girls is going to die!" He shouted as he started to chase the two around the room.

"Tsume! Tsume stop!" Kiba said as he tried to stop him.

"SAVE US KIBA!" The two begged.

xXxXxXx

A loud thud woke Kiki up. "What was that?" She asked out of fear, she looked around the room and studied the shadowed corners. "Sasha, wake up." She said as she lend over and gently shook her shoulder. "Sasha."

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"There is something in here." Another loud thump made her jump out of her sleeping spot and hid under the same bed Toboe and Hige were under. "Get rid of it." She begged.

Sasha sat up and looked around. "I bet it's those stupid boys."

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she sat up, she couldn't sleep any longer with all the noise. "And what on earth is making all that noise?"

"The boys." Sasha confirmed as she laied back down in her wolf form. "And get out from under the bed Kiki."

"But what if something jumps out?"

"Like that cat in the city?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Kiki said as she remembered the cat.

"Go back to sleep." Sasha said.

"Kiki, what one of the boys do you like?" Alice asked, she was now fully awake.

"I don't know. They're all cute but the short one is the cutest. What was his name? Toboe?"

"I think so. But the one in the yellow hoody is a cutey too."

"Will you two be quiet? You two are going to make me sick." Sasha complained as she rolled away from them.

Alice rolled her eyes then got an idea. "What boy do you like Sasha?" Sasha stayed perfectly still as she tried to ignore them. "Sasha, I know you're not asleep."

"Can you be quiet so I can go back to sleep?!" She snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes then turned to face Cheza. "Cheza, how do you and Kane know each other? Are you brother and sister?"

"No. Cher, the human that created me is also his creator. We were made at the same time but they kept us separate, they didn't want us to know about the other. But we knew they were their."

"How?" Kiki asked as she peeked out from under the bed.

"The same way we were able to find you wolves. You have a feeling of peace with us around, we too get that feeling when by another flower." She stated.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Sorry, not

**Chapter 5: Sorry (not)**

AN: Yeah, more Tsume vs. Sasha action! AHHHHH! I can't believe I wrote 'Kiba is cute' I hate Kiba, it's his fault that the others die! (Sorry to all you Kiba lovers)

* * *

"I don't get it." Kiki said with her head tilted off to the side.

"It's hard to explain." She said as she looked to the windows.

THUD! "What are those stupid boys doing?!" Sasha snapped as she jumped off the floor and ran out as her wolf form.

"Sasha wait!" Alice shouted.

xXxXx

Tsume finally had Toboe pinned on the ground. "You're going to pay." But before he could do anything, Kiba tore him away.

"Tsume knock it off! The girls are on the other side of that wall and they are trying to-" Just then Sasha stormed in through the door. The room looked like someone let a stampede of mad bulls go through it. "What on earth?" She questioned.

"It was Tsume." Hige and Toboe sold out.

Sasha looked over at Tsume, "I should have known. What other idiot could do so much damage to a place?"

"Hey shut up! It's not like you're any angel. I bet you broke a thing or more in your time." Tsume complained.

"Tsume, knock it off!" Kiba snapped. "I sware you are a starving pup that has found a chunk of meat and you want to keep it all for your self."

Everyone gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

"Never mind, I don't think you guys can handle to hear it again." Kiba sat down on the bed and looked at them. "Continue with your fighting, I give up on trying to stop you."

Everyone continued to look at him before they turned to face Tsume and Sasha. "Look what you did Tsume. You hurt his feel goods." Toboe stated as he walked over to Kiba, "It's okay, they're just in love."

"WHAT!!" Both white heads shouted. "I wouldn't even dream about loving him! He looks like an old man! And I can't be seen with such an old man."

"Why the h*** is wrong with you! I bet I'm younger then you! And it would be more then a nightmare if I loved you!"

"You're just jealous because you know you never had a shot at getting me! Seeing as I'm out of your league." She stated.

"No one is out of my leage! Because I'm the best this world has to offer!"

"Yeah, maybe when the dinosaurs still walked the earth."

"Shut up!! Only you've lived long enough to see the dinosaurs walk the earth!"

Sasha just glared at him.

"And you can't even come up with another come back." Tsume folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Don't hurt your self grandma."

"This is going to get bad." Hige said as he slowly made his way for the door.

"Yeah," Toboe confirmed.

Sasha just stood there, it was true, she couldn't think of any other come back at the minute. Instead of trying to stop Tsume she dropped her shoulders and started to cry. "You're so mean! How could you treat a girl this way? What would your mother and father say about this?"

And knowing boys. All four boys tried to get her to stop crying. "Don't cry Sasha. I think your pretty." Hige said.

"Yeah Sasha, Tsume just doesn't know how to show his feelings for girls. Nether do I but, I can learn." Toboe said.

"Tsume how could you? Apologize right now." Kiba said in a fatherly tone.

Tsume looked at Kiba after he hit Toboe. "But she started it!"

"I don't care, you're the boy."

"But-"

"No, buts."

Sasha continued with her fake crying.

Tsume rolled his eyes and dropped his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he looked away from the group.

"Louder." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry." He still said sorry in a mumbled voice.

"Tsume!"

"I'm sorry."

"Was that so hard?" Kiba asked.

Tsume only glared at him before he noticed the evil grin on Sasha's face. _Just you wait. I'll kick your butt so hard you wont be able to sit for weeks!_Tsume thought to himself.

_Boys are so predictable._ Sasha thought. "Just don't do it again. Okay?"

Tsume looked away again.

"Okay?"

"I need to go pee." Tsume said as he walked towards the door.

"EW! You don't have to tell us that!"

Kiba and Hige slapped their foreheads, only Toboe didn't do anything about Tsume's comment.

xXxXx

"Cheza, I have one more question for you." Kiki said.

"What is it?"

"What boy do you like?" Everyone looked at Kiki then over at Cheza.

"What boy do I like?" She repeated. "I don't know, they are all good boys. Maybe all of them."

"No, like what one do you_ like_?" Alice said.

Cheza studied the three faces in-front of her. "I don't know."

"There has to be one."

"We wont tell."

Cheza's cheeks turned red and she lowered her head to hid it. "Kiba."

The other girls giggled. "He's cute."

"Hey, where's Sasha? I thought she would be back by now." Kiki said as she looked around the room. "I'll be back, I'm going to get her."

"Kiki, you worry to much about her, and if your not careful someone is going to think that you and her are...you know."

"Know what?" Kiki asked as she looked back at Alice.

"Gay."

"I'm not gay." Kiki cried. "Why would anyone think that?"

"Because people are weird like that."

* * *

**R&R**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain**


	6. No more questions

**Chapter 6: No more questions**

AN: When I first read the manga I thought Toboe was a girl, and when I looked online for some pics I saw one of Toboe and Tsume together and thought it was cute. No I didn't print or save it, and I'm glade I didn't because it was the next day that I found out that Toboe was a boy. Talk about rude awakening. lol

* * *

When Tsume was done with his thing he sat down under an old tree that has lost its leaves long ago, everything was dieing in the forgotten parts of the cities. He could hear cars and the noises from the city's streets but they weren't loud enough to drown out the sounds of someone's irritating laughing inside the building. "What's going on in there?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Come to think of it. I don't care." And as if the person heard them, they started to laugh harder and louder. "..." Tsume rolled his eyes then stood up, "We should be moving, we don't have time to wait for those stupid girls." He told himself as he turned to face the building, "And it's time that Kiba started to listen." Then he walked towards it.

xXxXx

"Sasha!" Kiki ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "What took you so long and where did you go? I was looking for you and when I asked the boys where you were at, they said you left shortly after Tsume did. Then I think it was Hige..." Kiki stopped to think, "whatever, anyways, one of them said a comment and told me not to tell you or Tsume."

"What was it?" Sasha questioned, she knew she was going to get the answer out of her. Kiki couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"I really do think it was Hige that said it." She said as she tried her best to remember the person.

"The comment." Sasha said.

"Oh, Hige said 'I bet those two only put on a show in-front of us so that we wouldn't get the idea of them liking each other. I bet their both out side making out. Well knowing Tsume, they might be getting down and dirty.'" Kiki even said it in a low voice as she tried to mimic Hige's voice. "And me and Toboe didn't know what he meant by 'down and dirty', so Kiba told us 'You'll understand when your older'. You know he says that to many times, why can't he just tell us what something means? It would be easier to say it then instead of later. Right?" Kiki asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Is down and dirty something that only boys can do?" When she looked back at Sasha she did the zipping my lips motion and sat there quietly.

"Are you sure it was Hige that said that?" Sasha asked in a calm voice.

Kiki slowly nodded.

"Wait right here." She said as she left the room again and turned down the hall towards the boy's room.

"Sasha, what are you going to do?" Kiki asked, but Sasha didn't reply back.

xXxXx

Toboe sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he waited for one of the two older males to answer his question.

"Hige, you're not going to tell him what it means."

"Why not? He 's going to keep asking until you, me, or Tsume tells him. Or do you want him to ask one of the girls?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Fine, you can tell him. Just make sure he doesn't tell Kiki."

A blank look grew on Hige's face. "You know as well as I do, that the two share a brain. They're both stupid and they don't get any hints."

"Will some one just tell me?"

"Fine! Toboe, hotdogs are made out of the parts of pigs that people wont eat." Kiba stated.

"Then why do they eat them? And what kind of parts?"

Kiba slapped his forehead, by now he had a red mark in the middle. "Because they don't know what's in them. And the parts are pig snouts and unused meat scraps that they find on the floor."

Both Hige and Kiba watched as the gears in-side Toboe's head started to turn...slowly. "So you mean that," Toboe stopped to think, "Hotdogs, aren't made from dogs?"

"No."

"And it's pig?"

"And other meat scraps on the floor."

"So...hotdogs are unwanted?

"Kinda."

"And people eat it even though it's scraps?"

"Yes."

"Then why do people eat them?"

Both older males slapped their foreheads. "Forget Toboe. Normal people would stop asking about hotdogs and wouldn't think to eat them anymore if they knew the truth." Kiba said.

"But Toboe isn't normal to humans or to wolves."

"Got a point." Just then Tsume came walking in.

"Then why are they called wieners?" Toboe asked.

Tsume froze in tracks and looked at the three. "I don't want to know."

"You don't want to know." Kiba said.

"Come on Kiba, we can't wait on the girls anymore. We need to get out of here before someone finds us in here." Tsume said as he turned to leave but ran into Sasha, causing her to fall backwards.

"Watch it!" She snapped.

"You watch it! I was here first!"

"Shut up Tsume! I'm not here to kill you!" By this time Hige knew that Kiki told and he was working his way under one of the beds.

"If it's not Tsume then who is it that you're going to kill?" Kiba asked as he covered Tsume's mouth.

"Hige for saying that me and Tsume were f-" Tsume covered her mouth and tore Kiba's hand away from his face. "Don't say that word in front of Toboe or you're going to be the one to answer all his questions about it."

Sasha tore his hand away. "Who cares!?" Everyone raised their hands. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Hige for saying that me and Tsume were having sex out back." Everyone turned to face Hige's shaky hand still in the air, but only Tsume and Sasha jumped him and started to beat him, until Kiba and the others could get them away from poor Hige.

* * *

AN: Jus so you all know, hotdogs aren't really made of all that stuff. They are healthy and have lots of good things in them. I know, I looked it up to see what was really in them. lol

* * *

**R&R**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain but I wish I did.**


	7. The talk

**Chapter 7: The talk**

AN: I think the title talks for its self.

* * *

Again Tsume and Sasha were tied to chairs and placed on the other side of the room from Hige and the others. Kiba had to tell the others the story so they wouldn't get to worked up.

"But why would Sasha and Tsume do that? Sure they say some really mean things to each other and to everyone else, but they wouldn't hurt a fly." Kiki said as she studied Hige's black eye.

Everyone laughed at her words.

"What? It's true. Have you seen them hurt a fly?"

Everyone nodded.

"...I didn't." Kiki said looking away from them. "By the way, what is sex?" She asked looking back at Sasha.

Everyone's faces went blank. _I can't believe she heard that part. But then again she did yell that part._

"Well..." Sasha looked around the room looking for some help from the others.

"I told you that if they had any questions about it, that you'd be answering them." Tsume said with a smug look on his face.

"I know you told me that! I'm not deaf!" Sasha shouted as she kicked his chair over.

"What the heck was that for!?"

"Because-" Some giggling on the other side of the room stopped her, but when she turned to see who it was. It stopped. "Because you're you and that's all I'm going to say."

"You were right Hige. She does like him." Toboe said as he pointed at the two white heads.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"The only time I'll like this b***** is when he's fixed!" Sasha stated as she kicked Tsume.

"Fixed?" Toboe questioned. "What does that mean?"

That made Sasha stop. "You did not just ask that." She said looking back at him. "Fine, I'll tell the kids what _fix_ is and you, Tsume, can tell them what sex is."

"What! How about I tell them fix."

"Not a chance. I'm not giving the talk." Just then both kids plopped down in front of the two and starred at the two. "Tell us." They begged.

"Fix is when they cut a man's..._pride_ off." Tsume said.

"I was going to tell that story!" Sasha complained before she kicked Tsume again. "You were going to tell the other one! Fine then, you're telling both." Sasha said as she looked away from them.

"What's a man's 'pride'?" Kiki asked.

"Do I have one?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know if you have one Toboe." Tsume said under his breath.

"Yes Toboe, all boys have a man's pride." Sasha stated as a sweat bubble ran down the side of her head. _I can't believe he asked that._ She thought.

"But what is a man's pride?" Kiki asked.

Just then Kane and Cheza came walking in. "Come on wolves, it's time to move on." Kane said.

"Good bye!" Hige, Kiba, Alice and Liz said as they raced out the door.

"Don't forget me!!" Sasha commanded as she bounced her chair out of the room.

"HEY!" Tsume shouted. Why was he the one that was still stuck with Toboe and Kiki. Cheza and Kane gave the last three wolves a puzzled look. "Um...what's going on in here? Is it something we should know about?" Kane asked like a father.

"NO!" Tsume quickly said.

"Yeah, Tsume and Sasha were about to tell us some stories." Kiki and Toboe stated.

"What kind of story?" Cheza asked. She thought it was going to be some funny little thing that Tsume or one of the other older wolves did when they were younger.

"Nothing!"

"It's about-"

"If you tell them, then you two will never hear anymore about it! And will some one untie me!" Both kids gasped and covered their mouths as they gave him a looking saying 'you wouldn't.'

"UNTIE ME!!" Tsume snapped.

Kane rolled his eyes before he watched Cheza kneel over Tsume and free him. "There you go Tsume." Tsume quickly jumped to his feet, brushed the ropes off then took off running after the others. "How the h*** could you leave me like that!!" He shouted at the others, it was shortly followed by a load crash of something braking.

"D*** it, hold still!"

"Why?!"

"Because you had to put me in the middle of that stupid talk!"

"I did not! You were the one that said sex in front of them!"

"Did not!"

Kane and Cheza sighed as they looked down at the two youngest ones. "Come on. We need to stop them before they kill each other." Kane said as he walked out.

Cheza rolled her eyes, "He worries so much about them."

"Is that bad?" Kiki asked.

Cheza looked at her with a kind look in her eyes. "No young wolf. It's not bad, it's a good thing that he cares about them."

"Why?"

"Because wolves need to know that they are loved." She stated before walking out.

* * *

AN: Ha ha, you thought that you were going to hear _the talk_. There is no way I'm going to talk about the talk, and if you don't know what the talk is then...idk, I guess you're one of the lucky ones.

* * *

**R&R**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain but I wish I did.**


	8. Let the challenges begin

**Chapter 8: Let the challenges begin**

AN: I was having a hard time trying to think of some challenges so some of them seem stupid, but I needed some help with the big challenge.

* * *

Finally they were able to start again. Kiba and Liz thought that the walk and fresh air would hopefully help to keep Tsume and Sasha a little bit calmer, but it didn't look like it was working. "Can you walk any slower?" Sasha said as she quickened her pace.

"I'm walking faster then you!" Tsume snapped back at her.

"No your not! You started before me." She stated. It wasn't true but she didn't see him walking in high-heels.

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Kiba slapped his forehead and took a deep breath. "Will they ever stop?"

"Maybe when Alice and Hige stop complaining about not having any food." Liz said as she peeked back at the two eaters.

They were talking about the best food they have eaten, the worst, the hottest, the strangest and so forth. But at the sound of the good foods they'd complain and beg for food. "Please may we get some food? It's been days sense we've had anything to eat." Alice stated.

"Yeah, we need to find something to eat." Hige agreed.

Liz rolled his eyes then looked at Kiba. "What do you think?"

"If it'll make them quiet."

"SWEET!" Hige and Alice shouted as they gave each other high fives. "First one to find food wins." Then those two were in their own world as they put their noises to work.

Both Sasha and Tsume rolled their eyes as they watched the two of them. "Where are the kids and the flowers?" Sasha asked when she noticed that it was only the six of them.

"Who cares?" Tsume asked as he folded his arms, but behind his sunglasses he scanned the forest around him.

"Kane and Cheza are walking in-front of us. They're trying to find a spot to spend the night."

"The night?" Hige questioned. "It's that late already?"

"We've been walking for hours. If you stopped talking about food you would have known." Tsume stated.

"It's not my fault that I'm hungry."

Tsume looked down the way they were coming from and spotted Kiki and Toboe walking. "There's the pups."

The others turned to look at them but the first thing they noticed was them holding hands. "Toboe/Kiki let go of her/his hand!" Tsume and Sasha snapped at the same time.

The two pups looked at them before they looked down at their hands. "Why?" They asked.

"Because! Only humans do that!"

"But Kiba and Cheza hold hands." Toboe stated.

Tsume slapped his forehead then glared over at him. "Let go of her hand."

"I don't want to." Toboe cried.

"Boys." Sasha said as she rolled her eyes. "Kiki let go of his hand."

Kiki looked at her then back at Toboe, he looked at her with his puppy eyes. "No." Kiki said.

Her words made Tsume laugh. "And you were complaining about boys not listening."

"Shut up! It's because she caught his stupid!" She stated.

"You can't catch stupid!" Tsume snapped. "Wait, I take that back. Boys can catch stupid from girls."

And just before Sasha could jump him Alice and Liz jumped her. "Sasha, no. He's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying." Alice cried.

"I know-" Before Tsume could finish what he was going to say, Kiba and Hige covered his mouth. "Please, just drop it." Kiba said.

Tsume tore their hands away from his mouth. "Not until they let go of hands!" He said as he pointed at the two pups.

Everyone turned to look at them. Kiki and Toboe sighed as they slowly released the other's hand.

"This way wolves. We found an old shack that we can stay in." They all looked to find Kane waving to them.

Sasha removed her friend's hands then stormed over to Kane.

"Where's Cheza?" Kiba questioned as he looked around.

"She is back at the shack." He said as he stepped aside for the others to walk past him on the small trail. "She is waiting for us. Come on." Then he turned and walked back the way he came.

Kibas looked back at Tsume before he took off running for Cheza. Tsume rolled his eyes, why do boys have to fall for girls? Then he walked after them.

-----

"Okay wolves, time to rest." Kane said as he sat down on the floor by Cheza.

"That or we can play a game." Alice said looking over at Hige, he blushed when he noticed she was looking his way.

"Hold…on!" Sasha said, her and Tsume were seeing who was strong between them by doing hand wrestling. "I've almost got him!" They've been going at it for the last hour, Sasha had sweat rolling down her face as Tsume's sweat stayed beaded on his forehead.

"Give it up grandma. I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut it pops!" She snapped as she put more of her weight into her push.

Toboe, Kiki and Liz were watching the two. "Come on Sasha, show him what you're made of!" Liz cheered. Kiki and Toboe sat by each other just so they could hold hands with out the others noticing. "Who do you think is going to win, Toboe?" Kiki asked.

Toboe tilted his head off to the side before he looked at her. "I don't know, I want Tsume to win but I want Sasha to win too." He stated.

"Traitor!" Both their hands where shaking on the table as they put more force into it.

Soon Hige and the others joined the small circle around Tsume and Sasha. "Come on Tsume she's just a girl!" Hige stated.

Kane sighed, "So much for some rest. They complain that they are tired of walking so we find them a place to rest, then they don't want to rest."

Cheza placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. This one doesn't mind watching them have some fun."

"Come on Tsume/Sasha!" Hige and Liz were really getting into this.

"Shut up Porky!" Tsume snapped.

"Fine then. I'll cheer for Sasha." Hige's words caught Tsume off guard and made him relieved some of the presser he was putting into his hand, and just like that, Sasha had his hand pinned to the table. "HA! WHO'S WEAK NOW!" Sasha cheered as she jumped out of her seat.

"I let you win. I was getting tired of this and your hand was getting sweaty." Tsume lied, but someone's hand was getting sweaty.

"EW!" Toboe and Kiki said together.

"My hands don't get sweaty! That only happens to boys!"

"Fine if you're going to be a sore winner then what do you say to another challenge. This time I pick." Tsume said as he slammed a fist down on the table.

"You picked the hand wrestling!" Sasha barked at him. "It's my turn to pick!"

"Why don't you two see who can hang up-side-down the longest in a tree?" Toboe suggested.

"We're wolves, not monkeys."

"Then see who can hold their breath the longest." Kiki said.

"No way, I don't want grandma to have a heart attack."

"You'll be the one having a heart attack!"

"Why don't you two see who can run the fastest?" Said Alice.

"We already know that I walk fast." Tsume said.

"That's because I'm in heels!"

"I've got it! Why don't we all see who can last the longest being stuck in a room together? First one to leave the room looses." Hige said.

Everyone turned to look at him, "Hige, that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." Tsume and Sasha said together.

"And we can all do it together!" Kiki and Toboe cheered.

* * *

**R&R**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain but I wish I did.**


	9. Chapter 9

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


End file.
